A Hiro's Legend
by Animatic121
Summary: LOZ STYLE, NOT LOZ. Hiro has always been the hated outcast of Talmina Castle. But, when an evil mage takes the castle by storm, threatening to rule the land, he is the only one who is brave enough to fight back. Is he strong enough? *Prologue Arc*


_**Prologue Part 1: The Hiro**_

_It was a dark day last year, when the sorcerer attacked our village. I faced him, and was lucky enough to come out alive, much less the victor. I remember that day like it was yesterday. That dream is still clear in my head…_

_**1 Year Ago**_

"Where am I?" Hiro said as he walked across a barren landscape. "Why am I here?" He continued walking, when his shadow rose off of the ground, becoming a silhouette of himself standing a few feet away. "You will die soon, Dragmire." The shadow stepped back. "Where am I, huh?" Hiro asks the shadow. "You don't know?" It laughed. "You aren't half the hero he was." The landscape changed to Talmina Castle Market Street. "What…do you mean?" Hiro uncertainly asks. "If you don't know, I won't tell. How pitiful." The shadow leered. "Rrrrrrr…what are you?" "You'll find out, but in the meantime, I'm gonna enjoy my new life!" It laughed, disappearing. "What are you TALKING ABOUT?" Hiro screamed at the sky, snapping awake.

_Huh. If I knew early on what he was going to do, I wouldn't have said 'what are you talking about,' I would have done all I could to destroy him. How naïve I was. After that rude awakening, I suited up and left, heading for the city._

Hiro was on his way to Talmina Castle, the central city of Talmina. "That…was freaky. But it was only a dream." At least, he hoped it was a dream. It's not like it was the first freaky thing that had happened to him. When he was 8, a couple of bullies had cornered him in an alleyway. He was scared, and he tried to run, but as soon as he stepped forward, he was out of the alleyway they were in, the other kids knocked unconscious.

_It wasn't the only time, either. If I was afraid or in danger, usually both, I tried to run, but vanished. I usually reappeared where I was trying to run. I had no idea why it happened, but of course, being me, I was accused of witchcraft. How typical. Once I reached the castle town, I noticed something was off._

Everything was silent. Considering he was in town square, that's not a good thing. "There's always a crowd here. Is everyone indoors?" He said to himself. He was going to check out market street to see if anyone would throw food at him (he was hungry). At that moment, a ring of fire erupted around him. A chilling laugh echoed. "Well, well! If it isn't the outcast! How're ya holdin' up?" The shadow appeared. "Hmph. Hello, shadow." "Technically, I'm a Shade. But, more to the point, you better be prepared." Hiro drew his longsword, getting into a battle stance. "Ha, I'm not gonna fight you...yet. I'm just warning you!" he began to fade away. "See ya." The ring disappeared, and the town was as eerily quiet as it was before.

_A warning. 'For what,' I was asking myself. I soon found out 'for what.' Right around the time I heard my only friend screaming for help from the top of the castle's tower. The late maiden's daughter, Erika. The only one who didn't hate me._

"ERIKA? What's going on?" Hiro yelled, now dashing through market square, clearing the street in 5 seconds flat and running to the castle's entrance. He entered the castle, to find that the entrance hall was near pitch-black. "Whoa. Not a good sign." "Oh, look, he has common sense. How cute." The shade appeared. Hiro sighed. "Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" "What, not enraged by the sight of me anymore?" "Not really." "…Well, there goes my edge." Hiro stabbed the shade, which fizzled and disappeared. "Stupid tricks."

_An hour before that, I would have been scared beyond belief. But, I was on a mission. Erika was the only person who cared about me. Of course, besides HIM. Speaking of "him," I entered the courtyard to find an…interesting sight._

"What the heck is a suit of armor doing sitting on the bench...and why is it breathing?" Upon hearing a new voice, the suit of armor stood, brandishing a broadsword. It surprised Hiro by running at him, slashing. "Holy-!" Hiro had time to say before rolling out of the way. "Okay, what the-!" He sidestepped another charge and ducked a second slice. "Really, why is-!" More slashing and more jumping around. "This is getting really-!" You know the drill. "Ok, less talking, more fighting back!" He sidestepped another salvo of strikes, responding with his own combo. The armor recovered quicker than Hiro anticipated, successfully knocking the swordsman to the other side of the courtyard. "Oog. At least it was the flat side." The armor approached, preparing for the finishing blow. Hiro stood and ran at the armor, to find that he had appeared behind the armor. "What the-?" A back slash sent him flying again. He ran, disappearing again. He slashed at the suit's back, disappearing and appearing in front of the armor. He jumped, catching the armor with an uppercut. He followed up with a drop-slash, destroying the armor once and for all. The pieces of the armor rose, and a figure appeared within it. A man, with long blonde hair and a broadsword on his back. "Hiro…" He disappeared, and the armor collapsed in a heap. "N-no…that was…it couldn't have been."

A/N: How was it? This is the multipart prologue explaining what happens one year prior to the main story. Now, how about we click that little button down there? The little blue one, specifically labeled "Review this Story" Explanations will come in my heroes1202 inspired side story, A Hiro's Journal. See ya!


End file.
